


Friendship braid

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Series: FMA braids one-shots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Baby edxwin, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: The origin story of the braid.





	Friendship braid

Things were quiet in the Rockbell home, well, as quiet as it could be with the two Elric brothers. Ed was still healing from the first pre automail surgery, but despite that, he spent every free minute he had to do in-depth research to find a way to get Al's body back. Both Edward and Alphonse had been spending their time looking in dusty old books searching for a miracle that could fix their bodies the way they were before. 

Even though Pinako could only see the suit of armor and no longer Alphonse's human body, she could tell the boy was emotionally exhausted; anyone would be after what the young boy had been through the past weeks. Alphonse had stayed right at Ed's side all the time, they had both given each other strength when they needed it most. But the boy needed a change of scenery.

"Alphonse."

"Uh, yes Granny?" Al replied

"There's a mess in the garage," Pinako said, "why don't you help me clean it up."

"But what about brother?" Alphonse asked.

"Go ahead Al," Edward said looking up from the book he was reading, "I'll be fine." 

"He's right Alphonse. Don't worry, Winry will be here in a minute and she'll make sure Ed doesn't do anything he'll regret later."

And before Edward could respond to that; Alphonse and Pinako had left the room. Sure enough, Winry came walking in a minute later carrying her toolbox and a piece of automail; granny had been giving her small pieces to work on by herself. 

"Hey, Ed" Winry greeted.

"Hey, Win," Ed replied.

"Granny told me to keep you company. So what are you doing?" Winry asked.

"Research." Ed replied. 

"Well, that's vague," Winry said laying down her tools and the automail on the bed before climbing up to sit down herself. 

Both Winry and Edward fell into a comfortable silence until-

"It's got to be here!" Edward exclaimed, "I remember seeing it in one of these books."

"Remember seeing what?" Winry chimed from where she sat cross-legged on the bed with her tools spread out. 

"The Philosopher's Stone, it's rumored to be an alchemical amplifier, allowing any alchemist to perform perfects transmutations, bypassing the laws of equivalent exchange." Edward explained, "If I could just get my hands on -" Ed stopped mid-sentence looking down at his remaining arm and scoffed. "Well, hand." Ed corrected himself. 

"Don't say that." Winry insisted, "you're going to get your automail soon and it'll be even better than before because it's Rockbell automail!

"Yeah, I guess so." Ed smiled, "my point is if we could get a Philosopher's Stone it could be the thing that gets Al's body back."

"I hope you find the stone one day." Winry admitted. 

"Me too." Ed whispered.

After that, the two lapsed into easy silence. As Winry continued to work with her tools, she would occasionally chatter about things that were going on. Sometimes Winry would just watch as Ed would pour himself into his studies, there was something hypnotic by the way his golden eyes would scan the pages, to the way his blond hair would wave back and forth. That's when Winry noticed how long Ed's hair had gotten. It hadn't been cut since before Trisha had gotten sick, now his hair was past his shoulders. 

Climbing down from the bed, Winry walked over to where Ed was sitting. 

"Your hair has gotten really long." Winry stated. 

"Yeah, it has." Ed replied, absently bringing his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Hesitantly Winry reached out and ran her hands through Ed's hair. "Your hair is really soft," Winry remarked as she began to section his hair. 

"What are you doing?!" Ed screeched, raising his hand in surprise. 

"Shhh, stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair." Winry explained. 

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to see how it looked in a braid." Winry explained, weaving the golden blond hair. 

Once she had finished and tied the braid, she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "It looks pretty good," Winry remarked. Winry was quiet before she asked- "Ed, are you going to keep your hair long?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." Ed admitted.

"It suits you." Winry stated matter-of-factly.

Ed smiled, "I do kind of like it; I think I'm going to keep it."


End file.
